


Tale of Love and Blood (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Mutant 'Verse [4]
Category: Mutant X, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: "science", Action/Adventure, Angst, Cliffhangers, Everyone Gets Hurt!, F/M, First Time, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Backstory, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Mutant Powers, Not as bad as usual though, Slow-ish burn, Valentines Serum
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Solo unas pocas semanas después de su gran misión, casi parece que todos han alcanzado un pináculo de la fase de luna de miel. Pero cuando todo parece feliz y tranquilo, las fuerzas internas y externas de repente parecen empeñadas en destrozar al nuevo equipo y a las parejas recién formadas. Valentine tiene un plan y está utilizando todos los recursos disponibles para obtener lo que quiere, sin importar el daño que cause. Mientras tanto, una enfermedad misteriosa se apodera de Clary y Magnus trata con los demonios de su pasado.El hecho de que su amor sea perfecto no significa que todo lo demás sea fácil.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mutant 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tale of Love and Blood (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tale of Love and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883800) by [Rainpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainpebbles/pseuds/Rainpebbles). 



Habían transcurrido varias semanas perezosas desde que el equipo de mutantes había regresado a casa de su misión en los bosques de Maine. Bueno, perezosasñ para ellos. Todavía había muchas más misiones por hacer, sin embargo, tendían a caer en la categoría de aburridas y fáciles en la escala de dificultad que Simon había hecho y explicado con excesivo detalle durante una de sus cenas. La pizza de Simon se había enfriado cuando terminó, el queso se enfrió y se convirtió en una pasta sólida que se pegaba a la lengua. En una escala del 1-10, fácil era un 3 o menos y no implicaba ningún tipo de violencia, pero sí requería interacción con otros fuera de su equipo. Al menos eso es lo que Magnus podía recordar del folleto de diez páginas, eso y los muchos diagramas involucrados. Aburrida era equivalente a un nivel 1 y a menudo solo contenía investigación y papeleo. Difícilmente es una "misión" si le preguntas a él, pero Simon insistió en que el trabajo detrás de escena debería tomarse tan en serio como las cosas de _wham_ y _bam_.

Variaba desde cosas como la 'misión' de nivel 1 de Simon para encontrar nuevas casas de seguridad para un grupo mutante cuyo último lugar estaba bajo sospecha de la Corporación el Círculo después de que un elemental de hielo accidentalmente la convirtiera en un cubo de hielo gigante frente a mundanos para limpiar rastros electrónicos buscadores de mutantes recién escondidos. Las misiones de nivel 2 eran un poco más complicadas, como cuando Isabelle y Luke hicieron un reconocimiento de una posible detección de mutantes que resultó ser algunos niños encendiendo fuegos artificiales en el bosque. Y las de nivel 3 eran como cuando Jace y Alec fueron asignados para escoltar a los ocupantes del cubo de hielo a su nuevo hogar como guardaespaldas.

_Con una sonrisa en su_ _cara_ _, Jace había preguntado si su rescate de las chicas hace más de un mes estaba en el_ _nivel_ _10, pensando que ya había obtenido una impresionante_ _pericia_ _en su haber, pero su_ _cara_ _cayó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Simon_ _le_ _informó que solo calificaría como un 8._

_"Solo alcanzó un 8 porque Alec estaba inconsciente durante parte de la fuga. Lesión o incapacidad siempre sube el nivel por uno. Y se clasificó como un 7 en primer lugar porque en realidad había un plan establecido. Si no_ _hay_ _un plan, el nivel de dificultad aumenta en dos. ¿Tiene sentido? ", Dijo Simon, su voz errando al lado de la impaciencia ya que nadie en la mesa parecía haber captado las matemáticas detrás de todo, todos ellos mirándolo inexpresivamente mientras masticaba lentamente su pizza._

_"Espera, así que si tuviéramos una misión de nivel 9, pero no tuviéramos un plan, ¿podríamos tener un_ _a de_ _nivel 11?", Preguntó Isabelle mientras agarraba la corteza del plato de Jace, sabiendo que su hermano nunca_ _se la comía_ _. Su perdida._

_Las manos gesticulando de Simon se congelaron en el aire mientras pensaba en ello, su_ _s_ _dedo_ _s_ _chasque_ _aron_ _tan pronto como la bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, "No, porque la misión de nivel 10 es realmente el peor de los escenarios. Ningún plan, lesiones e incapacidades, riesgo de muerte o captura, que ya contenga una muerte o captura,_ _la Corporación el Círculo_ _involucrad_ _a_ _, Valentine involucrado, etc. ¡El nivel 10 es el tope de la_ _escala_ _y se mantendrá así! "_

Entonces, si se guiaban según la escala de Simon, el equipo solo había hecho niveles 1-3 en el último mes y, en la sincera opinión de Magnus, necesitaban el descanso.

Después de la misión bastante traumática en Maine, Alec se había resfriado, algo que temía pasara después de su vivencia en la cápsula y su gran experiencia al aire libre. Solo había durado una semana, pero Magnus lo había atravesado a través de las tres cajas de pañuelos, varias cajas de medicamentos para el resfriado y muchas lecciones sobre cómo preparar el té medicinal especial de Alec.

Al principio, Alec se había sentido mortificado por estar enfermo frente a Magnus tan pronto después de sus confesiones de amor mutuo, no queriendo arruinar el estado de ánimo reciente que los había afectado a los dos. Después de todo, no es como si una nariz moqueante y una tos húmeda fueran algo atractivo a los ojos del Elemental. Sin embargo, Magnus se había encontrado incapaz de pensar en algo que involucrara a Alec como algo poco atractivo.

Se había inclinado sobre la nariz con la punta roja de Alec, diciéndole lo adorable que lo hacía ver. Luego, la voz de Alec se volvió grave y ronca cuando su resfriado llegó a su pecho y Magnus hizo hincapié sobre lo sexy que sonaba.

Y cuando el resfriado de Alec golpeó con una fiebre leve una noche, Magnus se había quedado con él todo el tiempo limpiándole la frente empapada de sudor y susurrando palabras suaves en sus oídos para mantener a raya cualquier mal sueño.

Aunque había sido capaz de sentir la vergüenza inicial de Alec por su enfermedad, no dejó que lo distanciara del Elemental, en cambio aprovechó la oportunidad para bañarlo con todo el amor y cuidado que pudo. A medida que la vergüenza inicial se desvaneció, lo que ocupó su lugar fue una gran gratitud y una ola de adoración y amor que llenó los espacios entre ellos y Magnus se alegró de no haberse alejado solo porque Alec se sentía tímido.

No quería nada más en este momento que cubrir a Alec con cada gramo de amor que tenía, deleitándose con el último paso en su relación. Después de escuchar a los demás sobre su episodio psíquico que había provocado la muerte de más de una docena de agentes y varios Salvajes, se sorprendió y emocionó de que Alec ni siquiera se hubiera sorprendido por lo que sin duda fue una exhibición aterradora. Y solo unas horas más tarde diciéndole que le amaba ... es suficiente para soltar a un millar de mariposas en su estómago solo de pensarlo.

Junto con su nuevo hábito de jugar con una bellota en el bolsillo, algo que nunca se había imaginado haciendo, ahora tenía un nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Sentir psíquicamente a Alec.

Sonaba mucho más sucio de lo que realmente era, pero no iba a darle otro nombre solo por eso. En todo caso, lo hizo aún más divertido.

Todo comenzó cuando Alec le había dado el control total sobre su mente, diciéndole que no necesitaba molestarse en protegerse de que viera nada de lo que sentía, que no tenía nada que ocultar. Y aunque había dudado al principio de aprovechar una oferta tan increíble, no pudo parar después de la primera vez que acarició suavemente el aura de Alec y sintió la radiante sensación de amor que era como una droga para el psíquico.

Alec le había dicho un día cuando yacían en su lugar en el bosque, unos días después de haberse recuperado, que ahora podía sentir y reconocer la presencia de Magnus en su mente. Al principio, se sintió un poco avergonzado, pensando en cuántas veces había estado allí esa mañana, pero Alec le aseguró que lo había disfrutado, que se sintió solo cuando Magnus se alejó. Entonces, Magnus no podía dejar solo a su nuevo novio, tomó el vínculo preexistente entre ellos y lo dejó como un canal abierto en su mente en todo momento.

Luego, un nuevo juego comenzó entre ellos cuando Magnus le dijo a Alec que podía sentir cuando el Elemental intentaba empujarle las emociones a propósito. A partir de ahí, fue como si se hubiera formado un juego psíquico de ping-pong entre los dos, cada uno por turnos enviando diferentes emociones de un lado a otro en una nueva forma extraña de comunicación.

Era útil más allá de su necesidad de recordarle constantemente al otro su adoración. Al menos eso es lo que intentaron tartamudear una vez que Isabelle se dio cuenta de su juego y comenzó a burlarse de los dos hombres sonrojados.

Como cuando Alec le envió un empujón de confusión un día mientras se suponía que debía hacer un inventario del armario de armas. Impulsado por la emoción, Magnus fue a buscarlo para verlo de pie en el pasillo con aspecto perdido y pasando las manos vacilante por las superficies. Resulta que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el armario de armas y todavía estaba luchando con todas las puertas correderas que eran idénticas a las paredes a su alrededor. Por supuesto, lo dirigió al lugar correcto, ocultando su diversión hasta el final.

O cuando Magnus empujó sin palabras una sensación de frío y necesidad hacia Alec mientras ambos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos en una fría noche de invierno, el Elemental apenas consciente se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse con el Psíquico calentándolo efectivamente por dentro y por fuera sin tener que hablar y sacarlos a ambos de su sueño soñoliento.

Con sus revelaciones de amor y su nueva conexión surgió algo más, algo que parecía tratar de controlar una estampida de toros con solo una delgada cuerda.

Solo se había convertido en un problema cuando su resfriado finalmente desapareció y los temores de Alec de transferir gérmenes a través de los besos habían desaparecido, dejándolos a ambos agarrados a la delgada cuerda.

Lujuria.

Oh, se había sentido muy atraído por Alec en el segundo en que lo había visto, y, por supuesto, siendo un humano con necesidades, había sentido deseos sexuales muchas veces en los últimos meses que iban desde inocentes hasta cosas más sucias. Esas primeras sesiones de besos se habían convertido en forraje de fantasías que apenas habían saciado su apetito, pero hasta ahora no había sentido nada tan intenso proveniente de Alec y era como arrojar gasolina en una fogata.

Los toques ocasionales de sus manos mientras pasaban la sal y la pimienta en la cena se habían calentado repentinamente, el pequeño contacto de piel con piel hizo que Magnus se aclarara la garganta y se acomodara en su silla y Alec se sonrojara profusamente, para molestia de todos los demás en la mesa. Compartir una cama cada noche se había convertido en la norma, cambiando de un lado a otro entre la tranquila habitación verde en desarrollo de Alec y las lujosas comodidades de Magnus, pero incluso eso estaba perdiendo lentamente su pureza, ya que se despertaban adoloridos tanto uno como el otro.

¿Y por qué no han actuado plenamente en sus deseos?

Bueno, seguro que no fue por elección. No al principio de todos modos.

........................................................................................................................

La primera vez que habían cedido a la tensión entre los dos, habían estado en la biblioteca. Alec había estado tratando de construir una colección de plantas y semillas útiles para tener a mano en las misiones, lo que requirió bastante investigación con la que Magnus estaba muy feliz de ayudar. Durante unas pocas horas iban y venían de la mesa a las estanterías, de vez en cuando mirando intensamente al otro por encima del borde de sus libros antes de esconderse detrás de las palabras impresas. Cuando Alec se levantó por su quinto libro, pasó un poco más de tiempo en las estanterías mientras miraba a Magnus en la mesa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La vista de alguna manera le hizo agua la boca a Alec cuando pensó en ser quien lo mordiera más tarde. Se sonrojó y empujó hacia abajo la creciente calidez en su vientre al recordar que Magnus probablemente podía sentirle distraerse y luego se inclinó para buscar un nuevo libro hacia las estanterías a lo largo del suelo.

Lo que no sabía era que Magnus lo había estado observando también por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado distraído por sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a Alec inclinado notando el anhelo del otro hombre. No fue hasta que Magnus se levantó también para agarrar otro libro para sí mismo que se encontraron con los ojos y esa delgada cuerda se deslizó a través de sus dedos.

Las manos de Alec se adelantaron para agarrar el cuello de Magnus y tirar de él hacia adelante en un beso apasionado que Magnus regresó con demasiada ansia. Las lenguas lucharon, los labios se deslizaron torpemente uno contra el otro, las manos recorrieron frenéticamente los hombros y los brazos ... ¡Fue increíble, pero no era suficiente!

Magnus dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y lanzó a Alec hacia atrás el último pie hasta que empujó al Elemental contra la estantería, enviando varios libros al suelo a su alrededor. El sonido de ellos golpeando el suelo amortiguado por los gemidos que emergían de los dos hombres.

Las manos de Alec no parecían decidirse a dónde querían agarrarse. Se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta los hombros, manteniéndolo en su lugar, pero eso no parecía ser lo suficientemente cerca para él, por lo que las manos se deslizaron hacia la espalda de Magnus tirando de él contra su pecho. Aparentemente contento con la proximidad por el momento, sus manos habían viajado hasta el pelo de Magnus, tirando suavemente de las hebras más largas mientras los labios del psíquico se movían de los suyos hasta su cuello.

Cuando Magnus se agachó para morder el pequeño parche de piel de la clavícula expuesto, las manos de Alec habían comenzado a vagar una vez más cuando su respiración se volvió errática. En su cabeza, se escuchaba a sí mismo pensando, más, más, más, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era más, solo sabía que quería algo.

Un gemido impaciente se abrió paso entre sus labios, haciendo que Magnus se riera entre dientes contra su piel y Alec ni siquiera pensó cuando sus manos encontraron el camino hacia las caderas tonificadas y las empujó hacia adelante para que estuvieran contra las suyas. De repente, ambos se dieron cuenta del efecto que esto tenía sobre el otro, un destello de "bueno, esto es nuevo" y "no hemos llegado tan lejos antes" pasó por sus mentes.

La boca de Magnus se secó y pensó frenéticamente _¿Le pregunto si quiere seguir? ¿Le pregunto si quiere volver a su habitación para continuar?_ _¿_ _Paro_ _esto hasta que hayamos hablado_ _las_ _cosas?_

El mismo Magnus estaba 100% a bordo con la continuación, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decidir qué preguntar antes de que ambos se separaran por el sonido de alguien más entrando en la biblioteca. Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de algunas estanterías, por lo que las voces de Simon y Clary al entrar no fueron tan amenazantes mientras sus corazones se desaceleraban del ritmo errático que habían establecido.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para alertar a los demás de su presencia cuando sintió que algo emanaba del aura de Alec que lo hizo detenerse. La lujuria todavía estaba allí, pero se estaba desvaneciendo un poco desde que fue interrumpido, nada sorprendente allí. No, fue el pequeño toque de alivio lo que hizo que Magnus se detuviera.

¿Por qué Alec se sintió aliviado de que fueran interrumpidos?

 _Bueno, tal vez Alexander todavía no estaba listo_ , pensó para sí mismo, sin un toque de disgusto. Si Alec no estaba listo para ese paso entre ellos, entonces estaría encantado de esperar si eso significaba que ambos estaban cómodos. Entonces, a partir de ese momento, decidió dejar que Alec tomara la delantera hacia donde iban con sus momentos apasionados.

Pero incluso con esa decisión tomada, con lo que Magnus había pensado que sería una interrupción de una vez, se convirtió en un patrón o más bien como una venganza contra su satisfacción.

Una sesión de entrenamiento calurosa y sudorosa en el dojo con Alec clavándole en las colchonetas que llevó a una de sus fantasías favoritas para quedarse en la ducha había sido arruinada por Jace entrando y preguntando si Alec quería ir a hacer pesas con él. Mientras observaba a Alec asentir y levantarse de la colchoneta, con los labios todavía rojos por sus actividades y sus pantalones holgados afortunadamente escondiendo cualquier otra evidencia, le dio a Alec otro escaneo rápido. El alivio aún estaba allí, pero también había un pequeño indicio de decepción que no había estado allí la primera vez. Lo vio como un progreso y no pudo encontrar en sí mismo molestarse porque Alec necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse a su floreciente relación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si Jace no los hubiera interrumpido.

No comenzó a pensar que era un patrón hasta la próxima vez que habían estado viendo una película a altas horas de la noche en el sofá, todos los demás se habían acostado horas antes y se encontraban algo distraídos de la trama y más concentrados en el bol casi vacío de palomitas de maíz puesto en el regazo de Alec. Quizá podría haber sido un poco más gentil al tratar de agarrar los últimos granos que quedaban, pero el sonrojo que estaba surgiendo en los pómulos de Alec había sido demasiado encantador para que se detuviera. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire entre ellos y sabía que Alec estaba a solo unos minutos de tirar el bol y lanzarse al otro lado del sofá ... eso fue hasta que Simon se levantó para un aperitivo de medianoche y escuchó la película de Marvel reproduciéndose, corrió a la habitación pidiéndoles que la reinicien y ofreciéndoles hacer más palomitas de maíz a cambio. Esta vez, el alivio estaba en equilibrio con la decepción y se permitió comenzar a esperar que estuvieran casi allí.

El estado de venganza surgió después del incidente del garaje del almacén. Magnus no sabía casi nada sobre motores, maquinaria y herramientas. Podía conducir la mayoría de los vehículos gracias al entrenamiento de Luke, pero en cuanto a la mecánica de ellos, estaba perdido. La mayoría de ellos lo estaban en realidad, por lo que Alec y Jace habían comenzado a encargarse de aprender todo lo posible para mantener su extensa colección de transporte en buenas condiciones. Después de todo, haber elegido acompañar a Alec mientras examinaba el motor de uno de sus jeeps puede haber sido un descuido por su parte, después de todo, no tenía ni idea de cuán excitante sería la grasa y el sudor cubriendo a Alec.

Es posible que no dejara que Alec tomara la iniciativa en ese caso, de hecho, pudo haber sido el que sujetó al hombre más alto al capó del jeep después de cerrarlo de golpe y pudo haber sido el primero en mover sus caderas en un movimiento circular, haciendo que Alexander gimiera apreciativamente debajo de él. Entonces, realmente, esto pudo haber sido culpa de él, especialmente al no recordar que Alec tenía una cita con Underhill por esa fecha.

Aun así, mientras un Underhill divertido y disculpándose se alejaba con un Elemental muy avergonzado, Magnus no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando rápidamente extendió sus sentidos. La decepción finalmente era más prominente que el alivio. Dejó que una sonrisa sensual inclinara sus labios.

Venganza de hecho.


End file.
